Chemins croisés, destinées tracées
by ruunaway
Summary: Meldy est détruite. Sa mère est quasiment morte et l'a abandonné. Alors elle abandonne son frère. Elle le laisse tomber pour s'isoler. Et elle tombe sur lui, un voyageur (presque) solitaire, froid et distant. Il va la détester, elle va le haïr; et pourtant ils vont s'aimer.
1. Chapter 1

_bonjooooour, bonsoooooir :)_

 _premier chapitre de ma première fiction, le streeeeeess_

 _n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en tout cas, et si vous voulez voir une mise en page plus 'personnelle', vous pouvez passer voir dans mon profil le lien de mon 'blog'_ (je suis bizarre, JE SAIS)

* * *

« Ma chère Meldy,

Aujourd'hui, je t'annonce que nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais.

Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas trop. J'avais décidé que je sauverais la vie de mes amis coûte que coûte, au risque de la mienne. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Je suis heureuse, Meldy, je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ce sacrifice.

Alors, ne m'en veux pas de t'abandonner comme ça.

Te souviens-tu de ce jour, où, sur cette petite barque, je t'avais dit toutes les horreurs que j'avais faite ? Juste après, j'avais essayé de mettre fin à mes jours et j'avais plongé.

Je sais que tu te souviens de ce jour. Je le sais car, après m'avoir sauvé, nous nous étions promises que nous veillerons sur l'autre et que nous nous protégerons mutuellement. Et, ce jour là, tu avais créé un lien sensoriel entre nous.

Alors, tu dois te demander, pourquoi ne ressens-tu plus mes émotions et mes sensations. Eh bien, la réponse est simple. En utilisant ma magie du temps, en me sacrifiant, j'ai brisé le lien.

Et grâce à ça Meldy, tu es libre.

Alors, sois heureuse.

Ultear. »

* * *

Meldy pleurait doucement dans les bras de Gerald. Il essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter mais il savait pertinemment que c'était impossible. Lui aussi était triste, surtout que la lettre n'était adressée qu'à sa soeur. Pourtant, il savait qu'il allait surmonter cette épreuve.

Il s'en sentait capable.

Mais pour Meldy, il n'en savait rien; et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait.

— **Meldy ?** lui demanda-t-il.

— **Oui ?**

— **Je pense qu'on devrait aller à Fairy Tail quelques temps. Pas pour intégrer leur guilde,** ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant la tête de sa camarade. **Nous avons des amis chers là-bas, leur soutien nous sera précieux.**

 _« Parle pour toi **»**_ pensa-t-elle. _« moi, je suis seule. »_

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber et cela faisait bientôt sept heures que Meldy et Gerald marchaient. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la guilde, ils virent un étrange panneau :

 **« FAIRY TAIL A REMPORTÉ LES GRANDS JEUX MAGIQUES !**

 **Soyez fiers de retrouver la guilde n°1 du royaume dans son nouveau bâtiment.**

 **Celui-ci se trouve eh bien à son ancien emplacement ! »**

Gerald plissa les yeux pour lire une inscription beaucoup plus petite :

 **« L'ouverture de la nouvelle piscine se déroulera le XX. Toutes les jeunes filles sont les bienvenues. »**

Il ne put réprimer un sourire. Cette guilde était vraiment spéciale. Et son maitre aussi.

Le mage jeta donc un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et se remit en marche.

 _« Il faut vraiment qu'elle trouve une raison de s'accrocher; sinon elle sombrera dans les ténèbres. »_ songea le jeune homme.

* * *

En chemin, Meldy marchait lentement et traînait les pieds.

 _« Ultear est morte. Ultear est morte. Ultear est morte._ ne cessait-elle de se répéter.

 _Que vais-je faire ? Ma vie n'a plus de but. Crime Sorcerer ne marcherait pas sans Ultear._

 _Je n'ai plus d'objectifs. Je n'ai plus de famille. Je n'ai plus de personne à aimer. »_

Elle regarda brièvement Gerald. Certes, il était comme son frère mais… C'était différent. Ultear était unique.

 _« Que vais-je faire ? »_ se répéta-t-elle intérieurement.

— **MELDY !** hurla une voix féminine.

Elle leva la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée à Fairy Tail.

C'était Juvia, une amie désormais de longue date, qui l'appelait.

Elle rayonnait de joie à la vue de Meldy et lui sauta dessus.

— **Meldy ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que Juvia t'avait vue ! Tu lui as tellement manqué,** ajouta-t-elle tendrement.

Quand elle aperçut le visage sombre de Meldy, elle comprit. Grey était pareil depuis maintenant 3 jours.

Elle ne dit rien mais entoura son amie de ses bras réconfortant.

— **Juvia est là pour toi, Meldy. Rappelle-toi, Juvia et toi êtes amies maintenant,** lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

La jeune femme s'abandonna à son étreinte et commença à pleurer. De grosses larmes de désespoir.

Juvia ne dit rien et elles restèrent comme ça longtemps sous la pluie que Juvia avait volontairement provoqué.

* * *

— **Ça fait combien de temps qu'elles sont dehors ?** demanda Erza. **Je commence à m'inquiéter.**

— **Environ une heure,** lui répondit Gerald. **Ne t'en fais pas, Meldy a vraiment besoin d'exprimer sa tristesse.**

Lui aussi paraissait soucieux pourtant. Il avait beau rassurer Erza, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder en direction de la porte, en espérant que Meldy l'ouvre.

— **Hé** , lui dit Erza en lui passant sa main dans le dos. **Si Meldy en a besoin, toi aussi. Et tu sais que je suis là pour toi.**

Il lui adressa un faible sourire avant de tourner la tête pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues, provoqué par ce geste pourtant anodin.

Erza lui attrapa le menton et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux

— **Je suis là** , répéta-t-elle. **Je suis là et je le serais toujours.**

Ce geste réconforta Gerald et, pris d'une impulsion, il prit Erza dans ses bras. Le visage de cette dernière vira à un rouge plus pivoine que ses cheveux.

* * *

— **Meldy…** commença Juvia. **Meldy écoute-moi attentivement. Quand tu seras prête, tu retiendras tes larmes tu t'enlèveras de mon étreinte et tu rentreras dans la guilde. Mais je te préviens, Meldy, quand tu rentreras, je veux que tu affiches un sourire sincère. Oui, sincère,** répéta-t-elle en sentant le hoquet de surprise de son amie. **Je veux que tu donnes tout le bonheur que tu as partagé avec ta mère dans ce sourire.**

— **Mais… Pourquoi ?** balbutia la jeune mage.

— **Tu sais, Meldy, Juvia t'aime beaucoup. Mais Juvia aime aussi Grey-sama. Et Grey-sama est triste. Juvia n'aime pas voir l'homme qu'elle aime triste** , dit-elle une voix brisée.

Meldy fut touchée par le désespoir qui émanait de la voix de son amie.

— **Mais Juvia sait que si Grey-sama voit Meldy heureuse, ou du moins croit Meldy heureuse, il essaierai de l'être aussi,** reprit-elle d'une voix plus confiante. **Alors, en tant qu'amie, Juvia te demande de faire ça pour elle.**

— **J-je le ferais, je te le promets. Je ferais en sorte de paraître la plus heureuse possible. Pour toi, Juvia,** dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux. **Maintenant, si on rentrait ? Je commence à mourir de faim.**

La mage d'eau sourit et acquiesça. Son amie avait toujours son côté gamin, et, c'était bien utile.

* * *

Grey était attablé à l'extrême opposé des membres de la guilde, seul.

Depuis trois heures il regardait avec mélancolie le fond de son verre vide.

 _« il est inutile, ce putain de verre maintenant. »_ pensa-t-il _« comme moi. »_

Il balança le verre avec rage contre le mur. Il tomba en morceaux parmi les quatre autres que Grey avait déjà lancé dans la journée.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il laissa sa rage s'exprimer et se mit à pleurer.

La femme qu'il aimait était comme morte, à quoi bon continuer de vivre ?

* * *

Meldy rentra dans la guilde, riant aux éclats. Juvia venait de lui raconter comment elle avait failli assassiner Lucy, une fois, alors que cette dernière venait de tomber malencontreusement sur Grey.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. En un instant, son amie avait réussi à lui faire oublier ses problèmes. Pendant un court instant, certes, mais ça lui avait fait un bien fou.

Cela ne dura pas car elle aperçut Grey, les poings serrés, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Elle fit un petit signe de la main à Juvia puit partit vers le mage de glace.

Arrivé à sa table, elle se glissa doucement à côté de lui.

— **Bonsoir Grey.**

Ce fut les seules paroles qu'elle prononça. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait et ne voulait pas le « brusquer ». Elle savait qu'il répondrait. Même si sa réponse prendrait du temps à venir, elle attendrait.

* * *

— **Ils parlent ?**

— **Ils disent quoi ?**

— **Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?**

— **Pourquoi leurs mains se sont rapprochées ?**

— **Pourquoi on dirait qu'ils s'embrassent ?**

— **Il a pas interêt à la toucher où il va m'entendre !**

— **FERMEZ-LA !** hurlèrent Gajeel et Natsu en même temps.

Levy, Mirajane, Erza, Juvia, Gerald et Levy se turent brusquement. Ils voulaient tous leurs réponses mais voyaient bien que les chasseurs de dragons étaient énervés.

— **Non Lucy, ils ne parlent plus. Juvia, calme toi, Meldy lui a juste dit bonsoir. Levy, tu vois bien qu'ils font rien. Erza, ça pourrait être un geste pour le réconforter, alors pourquoi ça te fait rougir ? Et Mirajane, t'es vraiment paranoïaque ma parole ! Quand à toi Gerald, je te rappelle qu'elle a 19 ans,** dit Gajeel d'une seule traite.

— **Même si Juvia veut que Grey-sama soit heureux il lui appartient !**

— **J-je rougis p-as du tout. C-c'est juste que s-se serait un p-peu déplac-cé comme g-geste.**

— **Bah quoi ? J'ai pas dit qu'ils allaient se marier ! Quoique…**

— **Chut ! Je te rappelle qu'à cet âge là la notion de couple n'est pas envisageable !**

— **Eeh ! Je te signale que j'ai pas encore parlé des enfants !** protesta Mirajane. **Quoique, ils seraient trop mignons, pas comme ceux d'Elfman et d'Evergreen.**

À ce souvenir terrifiant, des frissons lui parcoururent le dos.

— **Rivale… Grey-sama… Amoureuse… Souffrance… Douleur… Mort...**

Juvia était désormais partie dans son délire.

— **Calme-toi Juvia, je te signale que Grey n'en à rien à fair…**

Gérald se prit un coup de Natsu sur la tête, voyant la tête que Lucy faisait.

— **Attendez, ils parlent !** les informa-t-ils, et tous se turent.

* * *

— **Bonsoir, Meldy.**

* * *

— **Ouais, en fait non, il a rien dit d'utile** , annonça Natsu en haussant les épaules.

— **IL A DIT QUELQUE CHOSE ?!** hurlèrent Erza, Juvia, Gérald, Lucy, Levy et Mirajane.

— **C'est ce que je viens de dire.**

— **Il a dit quoi ?**

— **Bonsoir Meldy. Je vous avais dit que c'était inutile** , ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête de ses amis.

— **Natsu, Grey n'a pas parlé depuis trois jours** , lui dirent tous ses amis en coeur, sauf Mirajane qui marmonnait dans son coin « Oh mon dieu, il faut que je choisisse ma robe de mariage ! La rose ? Non, elle est pour le mariage de Natsu et Lu…»

Lucy lui jeta un regard noir, très très noir, et son amie s'arrêta à temps.

— **Bon, je vais manger quelque chose, je vous dirai s'ils reparlent** , annonça Natsu en se dirigeant vers Roméo.

* * *

Grey ne parlait plus. Certes, il avait dit « bonsoir », mais Meldy avait espéré un peu plus.

 _« Il m'intimide presque comme ça, avec ses yeux bouffis et son air alcoo… »_

— **Il y a trois jours,** commença-t-il, le vieux a ramené un lacrima-vision. **Ça se répand de plus en plus apparement, et ça permet de voir parler une personne des derniers événements, et le vieux voulait qu'on soit une guilde moderne. Après que Natsu ait failli la casser, Lucy a réussi à la faire marcher, et une grande image est apparue. On y voyait un mec parler. Il était dans Crocus, dans le quartier détruit et expliquait ce qui s'était passé; mais je faisais pas très attention, 'étais justement préoccupé par l'absence de vos nouvelles; et au moment où j'ai tendu l'oreille, j'entends la personne de la lacrima dire : C'est incroyable ! Nous nous trouvons avec Ultear, ancien membre du conseil il y a sept ans, criminelle très recherchée, en train de vieillir sous nos yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose !" C'était… Insupportable. Elle était plongée dans les décombres, emprisonnée, mais on aurait dit qu'elle essayait de se dégager, alors qu'elle avait des blessures un peu partout. Elle a envoyé quelque chose dans les airs et s'est évanouie. C'est la dernière image que j'ai eu d'elle…**

La voix de Grey se brisa.

Meldy, toute tremblante, sortit la lettre d'Ultra qu'elle gardait précieusement à parut étonné, et fronça les sourcils avant de reconnaître l'écriture de sa bien-aimée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il arracha presque le papier des mains de Meldy. Il l'ouvrit, une lueur d'espoir en lui.

« Ma chère Meldy,

Aujourd'hui, je t'annonce que nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais. Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas trop. J'avais décidé que je sauverais la vie de mes amis coûte que coûte, au risque de la mienne. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis heureuse, Meldy, je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ce sacrifice. Alors, ne m'en veux pas de t'abandonner comme ça.

Te souviens-tu de ce jour, où, sur cette petite barque, je t'avais dit toutes les horreurs que j'avais faite ? Juste après, j'avais essayé de mettre fin à mes jours et j'avais plongé.

Je sais que tu te souviens de ce jour. Je le sais car, après m'avoir sauvé, nous nous étions promises que nous veillerons sur l'autre et que nous nous protégerons mutuellement. Et, ce jour là, tu avais créé un lien sensoriel entre nous.

Alors, tu dois te demander, pourquoi ne ressens-tu plus mes émotions et mes sensations. Eh bien, la réponse est simple. En utilisant ma magie du temps, en me sacrifiant, j'ai brisé le lien.

Et grâce à ça Meldy, tu es libre. Alors, sois heureuse.

Ultear. »

Rien. Rien ne lui était adressé. Elle ne parlait pas de lui. Et pourtant, elle lui avait promis.

* * *

 _*Troisième soir des grands jeux magiques*_

— **Grey, je dois te dire quelque chose,** annonça Ultear.

— **Je t'écoute.**

Il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle. Assis contre un arbre et elle entre ses jambes, Grey se sentait divinement bien.

— **Si… Si je venais à disparaître…**

— **Chuuut ! Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais très bien que ça n'arrivera pas.**

— **Souviens toi juste que, quelque soit la situation, la glace t'aidera. Je te laisserai toujours quelque chose si je disparaissais, tu en as ma parole.**

— **Mais oui; maintenant, revenons à notre sujet de conversation : qui de nous deux est le plus rapide à l'ingurgitation de bière ?**

Ultear sourit. Elle était bien, ici, dans les bras de Grey.

 _*Fin du flashback*_

* * *

Grey, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, ne contrôlant plus sa tristesse et son pouvoir, glaça la lettres, sous les yeux horrifiés de Meldy. Elle poussa un cri étouffé. Il venait de détruire son seul souvenir concert d'Ultear.

Elle était sur le point de le frapper quand elle remarqua que une lettre était bien là, sous ses yeux, mais ce n'était pas la même.

« Cher Grey,

Je suis sûre que c'est sur un de tes accès de colère — ou de tristesse — tu découvriras cette lettre.

Je ne disparaîtrais jamais sans te laisser de traces, je te l'avais promis. Te souviens-tu ? »

Grey arrêta sa lecture quelques instants.

« Je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour t'écrire et lancer le sort te permettant de voir cette lettre, je serais donc rapide :fais attention à toi, sois heureeux, souris, profite de la vie, je t'aime.

Ne m'oublie pas, laisse moi juste dans ta mémoire comme un heureux souvenir. »

Il remarqua que le reste de la lettre était écrite d'une main plus tremblante, presque hésitante.

« Je t'en prie, crée-moi une belle tombe avec Meldy et Ultear à côté de celle que j'avais improvisée pour ma mère.

Ultear.

PS : dis à Erza que Jellal l'aime. Ça leur fera le plus grand bien !»

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Elle sera toujours la même, à s'occuper des autres avant elle.

Grey se promit de le faire. Après tout, c'était sa dernière volonté.

Il montra la lettre à Meldy, conscient de lui avoir fait une peur bleue.

* * *

— **Attends, attends, attends, ils sont en train de parler ?!**

— **Mais oui, regarde Grey ouvre et ferme la bouche, il n'y a aucun doute !** lança Mirajane d'un ton surexcité.

— **Nat… OÙ EST NATSU ?**

— **Il est parti manger des flammes.**

— **Il m'énerve celui là, il va voit de quel bois je me chauffe** , râla Lucy. **On ne peut plus savoir ce qu'il dit !**

— **Je compte pour de la décoration ou ça se passe comment ?**

Gajeel se tenait devant les filles, les bras croisés.

— **GAJEEL !** hurlèrent-elles en choeur.

— **Je sais, je suis beau, merc-**

Il fut interrompu par Levy, qui s'était jointe à la conversation, essayant de lui donner un coup de coude. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur en sentant son coude heurter le fer.

Gajeel lui lança un sourire carnassier puis se concentra sur la conversation de Grey et Meldy.

* * *

— **Erza et Jellal ?** s'étonna la mage aux cheveux roses.

— **Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ?** répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. **Il faudra mettre cette dernière volonté à exécution** , ajouta-t-il presque joyeusement.

Meldy aurait juré avoir entendu une once de bonne humeur dans sa voix et sourit intérieurement à cette idée.

— **Tu t'occupes de le dire à Erza ?** s'enquit-elle.

— **Oui, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Il faudrait quasiment les enfermer ensemble.**

— **H-hein ?**

Grey ricana. Elle était toujours aussi… Innocente.

— **J'ai un plan** , dit-il en ignorant la tête rouge pivoine de Meldy. **Pendant que je l'annoncerais à Erza, tu créeras un lien sensoriel entre les deux futurs tourtereaux - tu seras alors en train de parler à Jellal -, on les attrape, les enferme dans la cave de Mirajane et c'est bon !**

— **L-la cave de M-Mirajane ?**

— **Oh, ce n'est rien** , répondit vaguement Grey. **Alors, ingénieux comme plan n'est-ce pas ?**

La jeune mage n'osa pas avouer qu'elle trouvait le « plan » légèrement… Tordu.

— **Euh, d'accord mais…**

— **C'est parti alors !** dit Grey avec une énergie qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis trois jours, et ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire.

— **Q-quoi ? Maintenant ?**

— **Bien sûr ! Pourquoi attendre ?**

Meldy sourit à son tour.

— **On y va !**

* * *

Gajeel n'avait pas perdu une miette de cette conversation, et souriait étrangement; ce que Levy remarqua.

— **Alors, de quoi parlent-ils ? Ça fait presque cinq minutes qu'on les voit presque bavasser et tu ne dis rien.**

— **On, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas très bientôt savoir** , dit-il en fixant Erza et Jellal alternativement.

C'est à ce moment que Meldy arriva et se tourna vers Jellal.

— **Tu viens ?** lui dit-elle. **Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.**

Simultanément, Grey prit la place de Jellal autour de la grande table et fixa Erza sans ciller.

— **Alors Erza, ça avance avec Jellal ?** demanda-t-il de manière directe.

La tête de la mage devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux (encore une fois) et bafouilla une phrase ressemblant à « Oui… N-non… Enfin, d-de quoi parles-t-tu ? Il ne se p-passe rien…».

* * *

— **De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?** demanda Jellal, soucieux.

— **Regarde Erza.**

Evidemment, c'est ce qu'il fit, et n'entendit pas le « maguilty sens » que Meldy prononça à voix basse.

* * *

Erza ressentit une vague douleur à son poignet droit. Étonnée, elle baissa les yeux et vit la marque du sort de Meldy.

Son regard divergea aussitôt vers elle, et vit la mage à côté de… Jellal.

Il rougit et elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

— **Grey…** commença-t-elle, mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu.

* * *

Deux minutes et dix-huit secondes plus tard, grâce à la précieuse aide de Mirajane, les deux amoureux était dans sa cave (elle fut très évasive quand Meldy lui demanda pourquoi elle en avait une) et le reste de la guilde rayonnait.

Même Grey et Meldy riaient aux éclats du coup qu'il venait de faire.

— **Si ça se trouve , ils vous remercieront, un jour,** sourit Gajeel.

— **Oh mon dieu, il va y avoir un bébé à Fairy Tail ! Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis Roméo ! Vite, une pancarte pour l'annoncer à tout le monde ! Il faut que je prévoie la chambre ! Aaaaargh, j'ai tellement de choses à prévoir** , s'enthousiasmait Mirajane.

Meldy croisa le regard de Juvia. Cette dernière lui lançait un sourire radieux, et elle lui rendit. Après tout, c'était grâce à elle si elle et Grey arrivaient à sourire. Ce dernier avait réussi, par ailleurs, à provoquer Natsu et ils étaient désormais en pleine bagarre. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, Erza était occupée et ne pouvait pas les séparer.

— **Grey-samaaaaaa, vous êtes si beau quand vous vous déshabillez pour vous battre,** s'égosilla Juvia.

 _« Wow, le changement de maturité instantané »_ pensa Meldy.

— **Ça c'est un homme un vrai !** s'exclama Elfman en abattant son poing sur la table, provoquant une suite d'événements improbables.

La table trembla, le verre de Lucy se renversa sur elle. Elle se leva et sa chaise tomba sur le pied de Levy. Elle le prit entre ses mains tout en sautillant, et écrasa la queue de Panther Lily. Il rugit et se transforma, ce qui déstabilisa Gajeel qui était juste à coté. Il tomba à la renverse pile entre Grey et Natsu. Il se prit leurs deux coups poings simultanément.

— **Tiens Gajeel, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** s'étonna Natsu. **Tu viens te joindre à nous ?**

Il ne lui fit pas répéter, et le frappa de son bras d'acier.

C'est sur cette image que Meldy allait quitter la guilde pour se rendre à un hôtel proche, quand Lucy intervint :

 **— Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi ! Il y a largement la place pour une deuxième personne** , lui proposa-t-elle avec un sourire amical.

Elle faillit dire non. Après tout, elle ne connaissait presque pas Lucy et elle aurait préféré rester avec Jellal. Mais c'était sans compter qu'il était… Occupé à faire des choses auxquelles elle n'osait même pas penser.

— **Si ce n'est pas trop te demander, je veux bien** , répondit-elle, un peu gênée.

* * *

Arrivée chez Lucy, Meldy ne put s'empêcher de pousser un minuscule cri d'exclamation. Son appartement était le rêve de toutes les étudiantes. C'était exactement comme ça que serait le sien si elle en avait un. Malheureusement, à cause de son passé de criminelle, elle ne pouvait en avoir un.

— **Désolé pour le rangement** , s'excusa piteusement Lucy. **Je n'étais pas censée recevoir quelqu'un, et en rentrant du tournoi, j'ai balancé mes affaires sans trop faire attention. Et je sais qu'il n'est pas très grand, mais je préfère avoir ça et économiser à côté.**

— **Il est génial tu rigoles ! C'est comme ça que j'imaginais mon propre appartement si je pouvais en avoir un !**

— **Ça te convient comme logement alors ?**

— **Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! De toute façon, j'ai envie de dire, c'est moi l'envahisseur donc celle qui doit s'inquiéter, c'est moi !** plaisanta Meldy.

Elle rirent de bon coeur, et Lucy lui fit un rapide (très rapide) tour de son appartement.

— **OH MON DIEU TON FRIGOOOOOO !** hurla Meldy de joie. **Oups, désolé, je voulais dire : tu possèdes beaucoup de nourriture dis-donc.**

— **Haha, tu as faim ?**

— **Un tout tout tout tout petit peu,** minimisa-t-elle pour regagner un minimum d'estime.

 **— Sers-toi, je t'en prie, je vais préparer un matelas pour toi.**

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Dès que Lucy franchit le seuil de la porte, elle sauta sur le poulet. Deux minutes plus tard, les trois-quart avaient disparus.

Elle lâcha un petit rot, rassasiée, et tapota son ventre. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit que Lucy l'observait d'un air stupéfait.

— **Heu, tu viens de manger presque tout le poulet fermier en** — elle regarda son horloge — **une minute trente-trois ?**

— **Absolument pas pourquoi ? J'ai juste pris un petit bout, j'avais déjà mangé à votre guilde**.

Lucy garda la même tête durant une bonne vingtaine de secondes, abasourdie. Il ne faut vraiment pas se fier aux apparences. Enfin, elle éclata de rire, bientôt suivie par Meldy.

— **Je suis vraiment désolée** , bafouilla-t-elle. **Je suis quelqu'un qui mange beaucoup…**

— **Ah bon ? Ça alors, je n'avais pas l'impression !**

Elles repartirent dans un fou rire.

* * *

Une demi-heure après, elles étaient autour de la petite table de Lucy et bavardaient de tout, du temps qu'il fera le lendemain à leur plat préféré en passant par une compétition d'alphabet roté. _(_ _NDA_ _: oui, il ne faut VRAIMENT pas se fier aux apparences)_

— **Alors comme ça, tu as dix-neuf ans maintenant du coup ?** demanda Lucy qui essayait de reprendre son souffle après avoir éclaté de rire en entendant Meldy raconter la fois où Jellal avait parlé à un cheval en croyant lui parler à elle, étant sous l'effet d'un sort.

— **Et oui, l'époque de l'île Tenjô est révolue depuis bien longtemps,** soupira l'intéressée. **J'ai ton âge presque.**

— **Je me sens vieille et jeune à la fois** , dit son interlocutrice. **Je n'ai jamais fait des choses « de mon âge », et après avoir vu 7 ans passer en un clin d'oeil, avec les gens autour de moi qui ont évolué, j'ai l'impression terriblement vieille.**

— **Tu parles ! Tu crois que j'ai pu faire des choses de mon âge moi ? Nada ! Ces sept dernières années n'ont été que : fuite, manger, fuite et fuite !** râla Meldy.

Lucy sourit. Elle était vraiment contente de l'avoir invitée. Meldy s'avérait être une personne gentille et naturelle, en plus d'être drôle et facile à vivre.

— **Alors alors,** réfléchit Meldy. **Qu'est-ce que feraient des filles normales de notre âge ?**

Lucy ne répondit pas. Elle avait peur qu'une certaine personne arrive dans la conversation et elle voulait éviter ça à tout prix.

— **Je sais ! Elles parlent de garçons** , dit Meldy, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

 _« Et mince… »_

— **Ah ! Très intéressant. On doit dire quoi dessus ? Ils sont beaux ou moches, un âge mental trois et c'est tout non ?**

— **HAHA !** dit Meldy qui partit d'un rire diabolique. **Tu es évasive, donc quelqu'un te plaît ! Voyons voir qui c'est.**

Lucy se mit bien évidemment à rougir de manière incontrôlable.

— **Il est dans votre guilde ?**

Elle baissa les yeux.

— **OH MON DIEU ! hurla littéralement la mage aux cheveux roses. Je veux dire : très intéressant, continuons. Qui ça peut-être ? Elfman ? Wakaba ? Luxus ? Bixrow ?**

— **Arghh, tu as de ces idées !**

— **C'était pour vérifier qu'il était bien dans la guilde et que tu le connaissais,** dit Meldy d'un air sournois.

— **…**

— **Il n'y a donc plus aucun doute !**

C'était trop tard.

— **Tu penses à qui ?**

Meldy ne répondit pas, mais son sourire s'élargit. _« Oh oh… »_ s'inquiéta Lucy.

— **A ton avis.**

— **Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée.**

— **Donc, si je te cite certaines personnes de ton « équipe » avec qui tu pars régulièrement en mission, ça ne te fera rien ?**

Rougeurs incontrôlables sur toute la surface possible du corps : activé.

— **JE LE SAVAAAAAAAAIS ! C'EST QUI LA MEILLEURE ? C'EST MELDYYYYY !** hurla cette dernière. **BOUM BADAM TSS** _(_ _NDA_ _: ce sont des bruits de batterie, ok. pas de moqueries)_ **!**

— **Mais j'ai même pas mentionné Natsu !**

— **Et tu viens de faire quoi juste à l'instant alors ?**

— **…**

— **Tu es tellement naïve, c'est génial !**

Lucy pesta intérieurement. Elle était tellement idiote !

— **Quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ?** s'enquit l'autre.

— **Ce n'était même pas dans ma liste de choses à faire,** répondit Lucy, en pointant l'énorme feuille gribouillée de partout qui était sur son mur, intitulée « choses à faire ».

— **Génial, on va pouvoir le rajouter maintenant !**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Meldy avait réussi à caser le « dire à Natsu mes sentiments » en imitant parfaitement l'écriture de la concernée.

— **Meldy, tu ne comprends pas…** souffla Lucy.

— **Qui te dit que je ne comprends pas ?**

— **Tu as déjà aimé une personne inaccessible ?**

— **Et comment ! Pendant deux ans, de mes quinze à dix-sept ans.**

— **Qui était-ce ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.**

— **…Je te laisse deviner.**

Lucy réfléchit à toute vitesse. Une seule (voire deux, mais elle savait que Meldy considérait Ultear comme sa mère) possibilité s'offrait à elle.

— **Jellal ?!** s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

— **Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai honte. C'est horrible… Je le considère plus comme mon frère maintenant, mais c'était la période où je ne m'entendais plus très bien avec Ultear, j'ai donc commencé à lui parler — après trois ans, il était temps —. Au même moment, il avait perdu l'espoir de revoir un jour Erza.**

— … **Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.**

— **En matière de relation désespérée, je bats tous les records !**

— **C'est vraiment terminé maintenant ?**

— **Oui, je te promets,** la rassura Meldy. **Donc, TU VAS ALLER LUI DIRE ! MAINTENANT !**

— **Mais il y a Lisana…**

— **C'est qui elle ?**

— **Une amie d'enfance de Natsu. Ils étaient très proches, puis elle est morte. Enfin, non, elle est allée sur Edolas et maintenant elle est revenue.**

— **Je vois le genre. Mais vu comment il parle de toi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !** ajouta Meldy avec un clin d'oeil.

— **Bref, assez parlé de moi. Et toi maintenant, il n'y a plus personne ?**

— **Et non, malheureusement. Enfin, grâce à ça, j'ai pu admirer sans aucune honte tous les mages musclés.**

Lucy partit dans un éclat de rire. Meldy était décidément agréablement surprenante.

— **Bon il est temps de dormir je pense** , dit elle plus sérieusement.

Elles s'installèrent dans leurs lits respectifs, éteignirent la lumière puis Lucy prit la parole.

— **demain il faudra libérer Erza et Jellal,** annonça-t-elle de manière responsable.

— **Je les avais complètement oubliés ! Remarque, je pense qu'ils pourront survivre encore un peu…**

Les deux filles se regardèrent longuement en silence, en essayant de voir si l'une avait pensé à la même chose que l'autre. Après deux minutes de silence, elles se mirent à rire de manière incontrôlable, se tenant les côtes. _(_ _NDA_ _: ….ne JAMAIS juger les gens à leurs apparences. je pense que c'est la conclusion que vous pouvez en tirer. et que la perversité est très présente chez les jeunes désormais.)_

— **Sérieusement,** dit Lucy qui essuyait une larme de rire. **Il faut qu'on dorme. Bonne nuit Meldy.**

— **Bonne nuit Lucy.**

Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

— **Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée.**

* * *

— **Meldy ?** demanda Lucy d'une voix pâteuse.

— **Mhhhh ?** lui répondit une voix ensoleillée.

— **Il faut se lever.**

— **Obligée ?**

— **Oui.**

— **Mais pourquooooi ? On a toute la journée.**

— **Attends, on devait pas faire quelque chose ?**

— **ERZA ET JELLAL !**

À cette pensée, les deux filles repensèrent à leur fou rire d'hier soir et repartirent dans un nouveau, quelles essayèrent tant bien que mal d'étouffer dans leurs oreillers.

— **Je crois que dans dix ans on en rira encore** , soupira Lucy.

— **Ça réveille en tout cas !** dit Meldy d'une voix énergique, tout en se levant d'un bond.

En voyant son amie toujours dans son lit et sur le point de se rendormir, elle tira violemment sur les rideaux. Lucy grogna et se cacha sous sa couette, que la jeune mage lui arracha.

— **Toi tu vas souffrir** , grommela la constellationniste.

— **Mais oui, et Erza est morte de faim** , répliqua joyeusement l'autre.

Lucy daigna sortir de son lit, de mauvaise grâce, et balança son oreiller en plein dans la tête de sa soit-disant amie.

— **Traîtresse !**

— **Tu rigoles !** s'indigna Meldy. **C'est TOI qui m'as réveillé !**

— **Parce que tu ronflais !**

— **Mais bien sûr, et puis quoi encore ?!**

— **T'as une haleine de chacal périmé !**

Meldy ouvrit en grand la bouche, surprise, puis la referma. Elle commença à ramasser ses affaires sans un mot. Enfin, presque.

Lucy l'entendit ruminer. _« Et puis quoi encore, je m'appelle Poisson-à-sept-nageoires et j'habite dans le trou de fesse de Makarov »_. À cette dernière remarque particulièrement pertinente, Lucy se remit (encore une fois) à rire. L'intéressée se retourna, grincheuse.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, espèce de sale escargot hermaphrodite ?**

— **Techniquement, tu viens de faire une hyperbole.**

— **Hyper bol de soupe de quoi ?!**

— **Sale inculte** , se moqua gentiment Lucy. **C'est un truc d'écrivain.**

— **Excuse-moi, au moins MOI je passe pas tout mon temps à écrire des histoires sur un mec invisible.**

— **Arghhh, comment tu connais cette histoire ? J'étais censée l'avoir brûlée !**

— **Haha, mystère.**

— **Dis-moi tout de suite Meldy.**

— **Non.**

— **Ne désobéis pas, je suis plus vieille que toi. Respecte tes aînés.**

— **Je vais me gêner.**

Lucy fis mine d'abandonner, mais au dernier moment sauta sur Meldy pour la chatouiller.

— **AAAAAH AU SECOURS ! SALE PÉDOPHILE ! C'EST VICIEUX COMME TECHNIQUE !** hurla cette dernière.

— **SOUMETS-TOI !**

— **JAMAAAAAIS !**

— **SOUFFRE EN SILENCE !**

— **ARGHHHHHHHH !**

Meldy, qui était alors en position d'impuissance, profita d'un moment d'inattention pour inverser la situation. Elle se retrouva sur Lucy, qui poussa un cri d'effroi.

— **Alors, on fait moins la maligne ?** dit Meldy d'une voix… Aux intonations étranges.

— **D'accord, t'as gagné. Maintenant, tu veux bien me relâcher ?** demanda Lucy, gênée.

Pourtant, Meldy ne bougea pas. Au contraire, elle lui lança silencieusement le défi de tenir son regard, que la blonde accepta avec la même lueur d'entêtement que son amie dans les yeux.

Elles restèrent comme ça cinq minutes, dix minutes, quinze minutes…

Le temps passa. _« En fait, on se met en retard, on s'ennuie, pourquoi on n'arrête pas ? »_ se demanda Lucy. _« PARCE QU'UN DUEL EST ENGAGÉ ET TU DOIS TE GAGNER ! »_ lui répondit aussitôt sa conscience.

— **Je t'avoue que moi aussi je trouve que ça commence à devenir long,** avoua Meldy.

— **Q-quoi ? C-comment tu sais ça ?!**

— **Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.**

Lucy rougit de plus belle. Allez savoir pourquoi…

— **Par exemple** , continua la mage aux cheveux roses d'une voix presque sensuelle, **je sais exactement ce que tu veux maintenant…**

Elles étaient corps contre corps, n'ayant toujours pas bougés. Leurs seins étaient collés, elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres…

Meldy se rapprocha de quelques millimètres à peine, mais cela suffit à Lucy pour sentir son odeur corporelle, un mélange d'orange et d'amande.

Cette dernière ne pensait à rien. À vrai dire, elle était beaucoup trop perturbée pour ça.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux filles se rapprochaient peu à peu, d'à peine deux micromètres par deux micromètres, mais cela suffit à leurs lèvres de s'effleurer...

* * *

j _e suis désolée s'il y a les espèces de traits partout, mais c'est pour la compréhension de l'histoire._

 _sinon, je pense que des explications s'imposent pour la scène finale. il me fallait un petit rebondissement, et pendant que j'écrivais l'idée m'est venue. Je suis désolée si cela vous choque ou vous dégoute, mais cela fait partie de la culture, il fallait vivre il y a quatre cent ans. de plus, Cara Delevingne la badass sort avec des filles depuis plus de deux ans et *_ roulement de tambour* _Dumby sortait avec Grindelwald. donc, point à la ligne._

 _sur ce, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et, si vous avez lu mon profil, vous êtes à moitié spolié sur la suite x))))_

 _à la prochaine_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjoooooour ! Je reviens avec la suite à peu près quatre mois plus tard (oups) avec un chapitre beaucoup plus court (oupps...) MAIS, avec une bonne nouvelle ! Le chapitre 3 est écrit, et le 4 est en cours. Ils ne seront pas postés tout de suite par compte, mais plus régulièrement et plus souvent_**

 ** _je vais essayer de terminer cette fiction avant la fin de l'année x)._**

 ** _bonne lecture._**

 ** _(petit blabla à la fin du chapitre)_**

* * *

 _Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux filles se rapprochaient peu à peu, d'à peine deux micromètres par deux micromètres, mais cela suffit à leurs lèvres de s'effleurer._

Meldy, se rendant compte de se qui se passait, rouvrit brusquement les yeux, et poussa violemment Lucy en arrière. Cette dernière, trop sonnée, ne fit rien. Elle ne contesta pas mais ne réessaya pas, ce que la mage des sentiments pris pour un 'refus', et se sentit obligée de combler le silence.

— **Bon, on y va alors ?!** dit-elle précipitamment en se relevant et en tendant sa main à son amie pour l'aider à se relever.

— **Tu as raison, on est déjà en retard** , répondit Lucy en souriant.

Elle se releva, s'étira rapidement et partit, laissant Meldy perdue. Elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, _« mais il s'est passé quelque chose »_ pensa Meldy.

Mais cette 'chose' avait elle vraiment de l'importance ? Pourquoi était-elle arrivée, après tout ?

Elle suivit son amie sans plus attendre.

* * *

Arrivée à la guilde, Meldy partit aussitôt libérer Gerald et Erza, sans adresser un mot à Lucy.

* * *

— **MELDY FRANCHEMENT TU M'AS DECU ! COMMENT AS-TU PU OSER FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? MAIS CE N'EST PAS CROYABLE, LES JEUNES DE NOS JOURS N'ONT PLUS AUCUN RESPECT POUR LES ANCIENS !**

Erza ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

— **Les anciens ? Sérieusement, Gerald ? Tu avoueras tout de même que leur manigance est bien tombée..! Et puis, techniquement, Grey l'a influencée.**

Elle regretta aussitôt ces dernières paroles, car son camarade s'écria :

— **Tu as raison ! GREY, VIENS ICI SI TU L'OSES ! INFLUENCER UNE JEUNE COMME MELDY, NON MAIS QUELLE HONTE !**

— **Euh, Gerald, j'ai tout de même dix-neuf ans maintenant** , se permit de remarquer Meldy.

— **MAIS TU CROIS QUOI ? QU'À DIX-NEUF ANS J'ENFERMAIS DES GENS DANS DES CAVES AVEC DES ARRIÈRE-PENSÉES PAREILLES ?**

— **Gerald,** intervint Erza. **Calmes toi, après tout elle nous a aidé, et puis, ce n'est pas SI grave.**

Il marqua un temps , réfléchissant à ces arguments (enfin, surtout au premier). Il laissa tomber :

— **Oui après tout, tu as sûrement raison.**

Erza sourit à Meldy d'un air complice, qui lui rendit.

* * *

— **Mira, je peux te parler de quelque chose ?** demanda Lucy d'un ton las.

— **Mais bien sûr !** répondit la barman. **Que se passe-t-il ?**

La constellationniste marqua un temps de pause. Après tout, que se passait-il ? C'était tellement étrange. Elle s'était rapprochées tellement peu de temps. En quoi, dix minutes elles étaient devenues amies et en une nuit elles étaient parvenues au stade de s'em… S'em… Lucy n'osait même pas y penser. Toute son enfance, à partir du moment où sa mère l'avait quitté, son père lui rabâchait que l'homosexualité était contre-nature. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de tout ça, de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, de sa famille…

Toujours est-il que tout ce qui touchait à l'orientation sexuelle la gênait horriblement, d'autant plus que c'était elle qui était concernée.

— **Un problème de coeur** , devina Mirajane.

En était-ce un ? Elles s'étaient juste embrassés — Lucy poussa un petit soupir victorieux pour avoir réussi à le penser sans problème — , et même si elle n'avait pas repoussé la mage aux cheveux roses, celle-ci l'avait mal pris.

Mais ce n'était pas du sérieux après tout, Lucy aimait Natsu et Meldy… Meldy trouverait forcément quelqu'un à aimer un jour.

— **Arrête de réfléchir un peu Lucy, et ouvre toi. N'aie pas peur de ce que je penserais, jamais je ne me permettrais de juger une amie; et je pense que cela te soulagerait.**

L'intéressée soupira.

— **Bon** , fit-elle. **Autant tout te dire. Hier, alors que Meldy allait partir je-ne-sais-trop-où, sûrement à un hôtel, je lui ai proposé de venir dormir chez moi. Il restait toujours un matelas depuis Michelle, et autant lui faire économiser quelques joyaux et apprendre à la connaître. Après qu'elle ait accepté et que nous nous sommes rendues chez moi, on a commencé à discuter. Elle est vraiment gentille, et une fois qu'on la connaît il n'y a pas un seul instant où on s'ennuie ! Enfin bref. Ce matin, on s'est « disputées »** — Lucy mima les guillemets — **et pour me venger je lui ai sauté dessus pour la chatouiller. Vu mon extrême force physique, en moins de deux secondes Meldy était sur moi et me tenait par les poignets. On s'est lancés le défi silencieux de tenir le regard de l'autre. Tu me connais, j'ai tout de même une certaine fierté, et elle c'est pire. On est restées comme ça une quinzaine de minutes, durant lesquelles, sans s'en rendre compte on s'était rapprochées. A un moment elle m'a sorti une chose vraiment étrange : « Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Par exemple, je sais exactement ce que tu veux maintenant » et elle-elle s'est rapprochée de moi…**

Lucy n'osa pas continuer. Elle avait légèrement abrégé la fin, mais Mirajane comprit.

— **Tu aimes Natsu pourtant, non ?**

— **Oui, là n'est pas le problème. Je veux dire, je suis sûre de mes sentiments, ça fait suffisamment longtemps que je me remets en question par rapport à ça. C'est ce qui se passe avec Meldy. Je ne ressens pas de chose concrète pour elle, et pourtant, j'ai tout de même apprécié ce qui s'était passé. Le problème, c'est que après que ce soit arrivé je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas retenté mais je ne l'avais pas repoussé pour autant. Et même si je ne la connais réellement que depuis hier soir, je l'appréciais vraiment. Mais maintenant…**

Voyant que son amie avait terminé de parler, la démone réfléchit.

— **Va lui dire tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Je pense qu'elle te comprendra. C'est vraiment étrange comme situation, je t'avoue que je suis surprise. Cependant, si vous vous expliquez, votre relation pourra soit évoluer soit rester stable.**

La constellationniste sourit.

— **Mais maintenant,** ajouta son amie qui avait quitté son air songeur **, je sais de source sûre que tu aimes Natsu.**

Elle pesta. Tout le monde allait le savoir si ça continuait !

— **Bonjour Mirajane, bonjour Lucy. De quoi parlez-vous, toutes les deux ?** s'enquit Erza qui venait d'arriver (Gerald était partit sermonner Grey dehors, pour "régler les chose entre hommes").

— **ERZAAAAAAAAA !** s'écria Mirajane. **Ça va, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?**

— **Oui, très bien, merci de t'en soucier** , répondit-elle sans se démonter. **Ça fait un bien fou d'avouer ses sentiments en fin de compte, tu devrais essayer.**

Et là, Lucy vit la chose la plus improbable de toute sa vie : Erza qui ne rougissait absolument pas en parlant de ses sentiments, alors que Mirajane devenait écarlate. _« J'en aurais vu des choses bizarres, en une journée même pas.. »_

Mais la démone ne se laissa pas faire.

— **Avouer ses sentiments ou céder à ses pulsions ?** ironisa-t-elle. **Je pense que tu confonds les deux.**

— **Tu peux parler ! Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? Et puis de toute façon, je pense que si on t'enfermait avec L…**

Son ancienne ennemie lui sauta aussitôt dessus pour la faire taire.

— **Alors alors, on a des petits secrets ?** demanda Lucy qui s'immisçait dans la conversation.

— **Mais pas du tout ! Absolument pas ! Erza délire un petit peu, c'est tout !**

— **Mais oui, bien sûr, et toi tu n'es attirée par personne !**

— **Exactement !**

La blonde et la rousse la regardèrent d'un air suspicieux, mais ne dirent rien. Lucy se pencha vers Erza et chuchota :

 _—_ ** _C'est qui ?_**

 _—_ ** _A ton avis._**

 _—_ ** _Je suppose qu'il est grand, musclé, puissant et blond ?_**

 _—_ ** _Bingo !_**

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

— **Alors Erza, raconte nous cette nuit !** reprit Lucy.

— **Hein ?**

— **Raconte nous tout en détails !** Mirajane se plaça à côté d'elle en croisant les bras. **On veut TOUT savoir.**

— **Euh…**

Bloquée, elle soupira, s'assied au bar et se lança dans son récit.

* * *

— **Tu entends quelque chose ?** demandait Gildarts à Gajeel.

— **Eh bien, Erza raconte comment ils ont passés les vingt premières minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux de manière gênante, puis Gerald a explosé et a commencé à frapper la porte, puis il l'a soudainement embrassé et…**

— **Dites, qu'est-ce que vous faites les garçons, à rester immobiles comme ça ?** arriva Levy.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle instantanément, Gildarts se passant la main dans ses cheveux et Gajeel sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

— **On parlait de, euh, du fait que ce soit pas trop tôt qu'Erza et Gerald soient ensemble** , improvisa Gajeel.

— **C'est ironique de ta part** , fit Gildarts d'un air moqueur.

Ce fut au tour de Levy de rougir.

* * *

Une fois le récit d'Erza terminé (ce qui prit une demi-heure, car elle rougissait et s'arrêtait de parler toutes les deux minutes, plus le fait qu'elle s'était rendue compte que Gajeel et Luxus retranscrivaient son récit pour Makarov et Gildarts (ils se prirent respectivement : une chaussure dans l'oeil de la part de Levy, un coup de poing de Mirajane, un coup de pied à un endroit sensible d'Erza et un tonneau sur la tête de Cana), Lucy remarqua quelque chose.

— **Vous savez où est Meldy ?** fit-elle en interrogeant ses deux camarades du regard.

— **Il me semble qu'elle était partie calmer Gerald,** réfléchit Erza. **Mais cela fait un bout de temps maintenant; pourquoi ?**

— **Oh, euh, pour savoir combien de temps elle va rester, si je dois faire des courses, tout le blabla…** débita Lucy rapidement.

Elle fila dehors. La mage aux cheveux écarlate haussa les sourcils, surprise, mais son attention fut rapidement captée par le sourire carnassier de Mirajane.

— **Je t'ai pas dit, Lucy a laissé échappé quelque chose à propos de Natsu…**

* * *

— **Un, deux, trois, pierre, feuille… ciseau !**

Gerald découvrit sa main en forme de ciseau et Grey la sienne en forme de pierre.

— **HAHA !** fit ce dernier d'un air triomphant. **J'ai gagné, dix à sept !**

Gerald grogna quelque chose d'intelligible qui ressemblait fortement à _« traître de ciseau, je te faisais confiance »_ , puis il se rendit compte que Lucy les observait, la bouche grande ouverte.

— **Oh, euh, viens là qu'on, euh, se batte Grey !** fit-il comme tentative désespérée.

La constellationniste éclata de rire, tapant du pied.

— **Fais pas semblant, je t'ai cramé** , dit elle en essuyant une larme de rire. **Je voulais juste te demander si tu savais où était Meldy, Erza m'a dit qu'elle était venue vous calmer… Attends** , se rendit-elle compte, **ça fait une demie-heure que vous jouez à pierre feuille ciseau ?**

Elle repartit de plus belle, s'en tenant les côtes.

— **Oui, bon, si tu pouvais éviter de le répéter à toute la guilde ce serait gentil,** grommela Grey.

Lucy ne répondit pas, trop occupée à ne pas tomber par terre, pleurant de rire.

— **Donc** ** _– HAHAHAHAHAHA –_** **, vous savez où elle** ** _– HAHAHAHA –_** **est ?**

— **Non, du tout; on ne l'a pas vue.**

— **D'accord, je vais voir** ** _– HAHAHA –_** **autre part.**

Et elle partit, s'esclaffant à s'en rouler par terre.

* * *

Arrivée devant son immeuble, Lucy, qui venait enfin d'arrêter de rire, se mit à réfléchir. « Cela fait maintenant trois quarts d'heure que personne n'a de nouvelles de Meldy. Ça veut forcément dire quelque chose…» Elle comprit trop tard. Se précipitant dans les escaliers, elle monta quatre à quatre les marches et ouvrit brusquement sa porte. Personne. Aucune affaire de Meldy. Aucune trace d'elle. Un papier sur la table. Elle le prend brusquement et se mit à lire.

 _« (Je ne suis pas une écrivaine, comme tu avais pu le constater avec mon "hyper bol de soupe" pertinent d'hier, donc je ne commencerai pas ma lettre par "Chère Lucy", mais du coup je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer donc je vais rentrer dans le vif du sujet directement)_

 _Bon, clairement, je suis désolée pour hier. Enfin, je suis désolée d'avoir gâché notre amitié naissante. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que personnellement ça ne m'a pas déplu mais voilà, point à la ligne terminé. Tu aimes Natsu et franchement_ _je préfère les abdos_ _je pense qu'on est bien en amies, rien de plus; mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis partie._

 _Vois-tu, quand je suis arrivée à Fairy Tail, je pleurais. Grâce à Juvia et toi, j'ai retrouvé le sourire, mais cela ne durera pas, je le sens au fond de moi. Je suis partie retrouver du bonheur, je reviendrai seulement quand j'aurai réussi._

 _Au plaisir de retrouver une amie en toi à mon retour,_

 _Meldy._

 _PS : l'autre lettre est pour Gerald. Et un peu pour Erza aussi en fait. »_

Meldy était partie, pour un long voyage en quête de bonheur.

* * *

 ** _J'AI EU DES REVIEWS *macarena à l'envers*_**

 ** _donc si l'envie vous (re)prend, vous pouvez encore en laisser :DD_**

 ** _donc, petites réponses :_**

 ** _ **Leia22 : non, je ne me sens pas agressée. au co** ntraire, je me reconnais en toi x) en tout cas merci merci merci ! Sinon, je sais que Ultear ne sort pas vraiment avec Grey, mais comme je les shippe ensemble il fallait bien que je case ce couple *hehe* ! (je ne te spoile pas pour la suite, mais tu vas être contente pour la suite de la vie amoureuse de Grey :3333333)_**

 ** _Saiken-chan : (au cas où si tu avais oublié ce que tu m'avais dit, ce qui est fort probable vu que tu as laissé une review il y a bientôt cinq mois, tu m'avais dit pleins de trucs gentils donc) merciiiiii ! ça fait plaisirs pfiooou :) donc, tu avais demandé "à quand la suite ?" la voilà, un (tout petit) petit peu en retard, mais la suite maintenant arrivera bientôt c'est promis ! Mon petit Roguichiounet arrive bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas *hehehehehe* bon, comme tu dis, "à la revoyure !"_**


End file.
